


if you’re happy and you know it... break a rib?

by Marvelous_Writer



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Broken Bones, Concussions, Day 16, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, IronDad and SpiderSon, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, The Mandalorian (TV) References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Happy Hogan, Whump, whumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Writer/pseuds/Marvelous_Writer
Summary: In which Peter spends the weekend at Happy’s for much-needed bonding time, according to May, only they end up bonding over broken bones instead when Peter takes a particularly nasty tumble.Febuwhump Day 16: Broken Bones
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144580
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	if you’re happy and you know it... break a rib?

Peter doesn’t know how he got roped into spending the weekend at Happy’s for what May calls it—a _‘guy’s weekend.’_

With Happy and May being newly engaged for less than a month now, this ‘guy’s weekend’ is a little overdue apparently, according to her. Tony has been on board with it from the moment May told him about it during one of their many weekly phone call chat sessions. 

This weekend would be a chance for Peter and Happy to get to know each other better—not that they actually _need_ to. Peter already knows all he has to about Happy and Happy knows all he has to about him. They get along just fine and Peter likes Happy—he’s a good guy and Peter couldn’t be happier for him and May. They’re absolutely smitten with each other and Happy goes out of his way to let May know how much he loves her. 

It’s nice to see May with someone that truly cares about her… but it’s just _hard_. Peter never thought he’d see a day where May was with someone other than Ben. He remembers growing up with them, seeing how much they loved each other so much through the little things like them sparing a soft, loving glance at each other, how they use to hold hands on walks in the park, or how Ben always woke up extra early to get May her favorite bagels halfway across the city every Sunday morning. 

Peter had been taken back when Happy first proposed to May, but he’d dealt with it by shoving his grief down because the last thing he’d ever want to do is ruin May’s happiness. He knows she’ll always love Ben but she’s been able to move on from that part of her life after years of healing and grieving. May doesn’t deserve to spend the rest of her life alone. She deserves to live a life with someone that loves her unconditionally and that someone is Happy. 

That’s why Peter doesn’t understand why this weekend even has to happen but Happy agreed to it easily when May proposed the idea of it, much to Peter’s surprise. And what’s even more surprising… Happy planned out the entire weekend. He has a checklist and everything too. 

They’re already into the second day of their ‘guy’s weekend’ and so far… it’s actually been pretty nice. They spent the day at the new outer space exhibit at the museum and got pizza for lunch at that new pizzeria a few blocks away. Peter even found out that Happy is a little bit of a Star Wars fan while they were in the Imax theater during the video presentation of all the planets and stars. 

It’s been a good day. 

Until now. 

It’s close to nine-thirty in the evening and Peter’s finishing up scrubbing his hair dry with a towel after a shower. He hangs the towel over his bare shoulders as he grabs his sweatpants from the vanity counter and puts them on, only for his feet to slide out from under him as he unknowingly walks over a puddle of water on the tiled floor. 

Peter falls backwards and he reaches out to catch himself, only to meet air since the sink is too far away for him to grab onto. He knows he’s screwed. When his back collides against the porcelain toilet behind him, an audible, loud crack fills the air as a blinding pain explodes in his back and on his right side. Peter cries out from the pain as he hits the bathroom floor, somehow managing to smack the side of his head on the thankfully closed toilet lid on his way down. 

He lets out a groan as he lays on the cold bathroom floor for a few long, pain-filled moments, tightly squeezing his eyes shut against the pain radiating from his head and entire side. 

_So much for a spider-sense,_ Peter thinks. 

Through ringing ears, Peter can hear the thud hurried footsteps coming from down the hall. “Peter? Are you okay in there?” Happy’s worried voice comes from outside the door. 

For a brief second, he almost considers lying about his current dilemma with how embarrassing the whole thing is but he feels something shift painfully in his side—which is definitely _not normal._

“Um… n-not really?” Peter answers weakly. 

“What happened?” Happy asks. “Did you fall in the shower?” 

“N-No…but I kind of slipped,” Peter says as he blinks open his eyes, only to be met with an alarming amount of dizziness. He has to close them again before it gets him sick. It reminds him of that one time he and Ned went on the _Hulk Tower Of Smashing_ roller coaster at Coney Island and he couldn’t see straight for almost twenty minutes once they got off. 

“Are you hurt?” Happy asks.

Peter’s head gives off a particularly sharp throb as if he needs a reminder. “A-A little,” he says through gritted teeth. 

He hears the door handle jiggle. _“Shit—the doors locked,”_ Happy mumbles from outside. “Uh— _okay_. I’m gonna get the door open, you just stay where you are.”

Peter frowns at that but before he can question him, the door is suddenly forcefully shoved in with a loud squeak from the hinges protesting against the movement. 

Happy steps in, clad in his pajamas, his face falling at the sight of him. “Oh _shit,”_ he breathes out as he rushes over and kneels at Peter’s side. “What happened?” 

“‘S water on the floor… slipped,” Peter answers as he blinks up at the man’s blurry figure, grateful to be at least half-dressed with sweatpants on to spare him of any further embarrassment. 

“Where are you hurt?” Happy asks, brows pulled together in concern as his eyes scan over him for any obvious signs of injury. 

“My side… I think something’s loose.” Peter mumbles. 

Happy’s eyes widen in alarm. “You think something’s _loose?”_

“Mhmm,” Peter hums in response as he tightly squeezes his eyes shut as another wave of pain washes over him. 

He feels Happy’s fingertips run along his side, only to let out a sharp hiss in pain when he hits a particularly sensitive spot along his ribs. 

“Sorry,” Happy apologizes, wincing in sympathy as he takes his hand away, brows still pulled together as he looks at Peter worriedly. “I think you might’ve broken a rib or two.” He says as he reaches up and gently pressed his thumb against the side of Peter’s head. “Looks like you banged your head pretty good too.” 

“Yeah,” Peter says as he cracks an eye open. “Your toilet’s evil.” 

Happy glances at the white porcelain before looking back at him with a raised brow. “You mean you hit your head on the _toilet?”_

Peter hums in response, afraid that his head will throb more if he nods. 

“Well, _shit_. Now we’ve gotta add a possible concussion to the list,” Happy says with a frown. “How many fingers am I holding up?” He asks as he holds up a few fingers. 

Peter looks up at his hand, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his blurry vision but it doesn’t help much. “Uhhh… three? N-No no… four?” 

“Yeah, you definitely have a concussion. I’m only holding up one.” Happy tells him as he drops his hand. “Do you think you can stand up? We have to get you sitting up so I can have a better look at you.” 

“Think so.” 

Happy carefully slides an arm underneath Peter’s back and helps him slowly sit up, pausing a few times when Peter lets out a pained groan. Peter has to squeeze his eyes shut when he’s sitting propped up against the vanity, feeling like the world is swirling around him with how dizzy he feels.

Happy is rummaging through one of the drawers beside him before he kneels in front of Peter again. “Alright, open your eyes for me, Pete.” He says as he gently holds a hand to the back of Peter’s head. 

Peter manages to crack his eyes open, only for a bright light to be shined in his eyes. He groans from the sharp pain that shoots up from his eyes to his head. 

“Sorry, Pete,” Happy apologizes with a wince in sympathy. “Well…” he says as he clicks the skinny flashlight off, breathing out a sigh. “It looks like you have a minor concussion—I’m no doctor but I’ve had plenty of experience with Tony back in the day. And with your healing, you should be as good as new tomorrow but… I think we should postpone the rest of the activities for the weekend.” 

Peter closes his eyes and carefully leans his head against the vanity behind him. He knows Happy’s been looking forward to checking off whatever else was on his list with him. “‘M sorry.” He mumbles guiltily.

“No—hey, Pete this isn’t your fault. You just slipped. It happens to everyone.” 

“Yeah, but I ruined your whole weekend. I know you had a lot planned and everything.” 

“Kid, look at me,” Happy says in an gentle tone Peter’s only heard him use with Morgan. Peter opens his eyes and meets Happy’s concerned ones. “This isn’t my weekend, it's _ours_. And you didn’t ruin anything. We can still have a guy’s weekend by sitting on the couch, watching whatever movies you want, even if it includes Star Wars.” He says with a small smile.

Peter manages a weak smile at that. “Even both seasons of the Mandalorian?” He asks. 

Happy sighs and rolls his eyes goodnaturedly. “Of course,” he says. “But I don’t want you blaming yourself for this, okay?”

Peter hesitates for a moment, only to receive a raised brow from Happy. “Okay.” He agrees. 

“Good. So how about we get you off the floor, get some pain meds in you, and get you into bed?” Happy suggests. 

“Sounds good,” Peter says with a small smile. 

  
…

  
Once Peter is settled into the guest bedroom bed with an ice pack on his injured side, Happy hands him his pain meds (thankfully his own that Happy keeps here) and washes them down with a bottle of water. 

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter mumbles sleepily with a small, grateful smile. 

“Anytime, kid. Just get some rest and call me if you need anything, okay?” Happy says with a small smile of his own as he turns around and starts to head over to the door. 

“Hey, Happy?”

Happy pauses in the doorframe and looks back at him. “Hmm?”

“Um…” Peter trails off as he looks down at the blanket he’s fiddling with in his hands. For some reason, he doesn’t want to be alone right now. “Do you maybe want to get a head start on season one of the Mandalorian?” 

The corners of Happy’s lips turn up into a small smile. “Do you want some popcorn?” 

“Sure,” Peter says with a small smile. 

When Happy comes back fifteen minutes later with two bowls of popcorn, he settles into a chair beside Peter’s bed and rests his feet on the edge of the mattress as the opening credits of the show begin. 

They’re about twenty minutes into the first episode when Peter spares a glance Happy’s way, finding that the man’s eyes are glued to the tv as he munches away on his popcorn, intently watching the action unfolding on the screen. Peter grins to himself as he turns back to the tv. 

“Man, whoever the writer is for this show is a genius.” Happy says around a mouthful of popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one!! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! ☺️


End file.
